Tak Ada Yang Abadi
by Hierophant Kagutsuchi
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Peterpan a.k.a NOAH. Tentang Hatsune Miku yang meninggal dalam pelukan kekasihnya, Shion Kaito. AU, OOC, Gaje. Warning : Character Death. RnR Please?


**Reader In Sight a.k.a ****t4k0y4k1 Proudly Presented**

**A Shion Kaito X ****Hatsune Miku**** Fanfiction**

**"****Tak Ada Yang Abadi"**

**WARNING!**

**Songfic, ****AU, OOC, gaje tingkat tinggi, ****Character Death**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha dan Crypton Media Future.**

**Lagu "Tak Ada Yang Abadi" itu punya Peterpan a.k.a NOAH**

* * *

**Takkan selamanya tanganku mendekapmu  
Takkan selamanya raga ini menjagamu**

* * *

.

"Hei, Kaito-kun…" Panggil seorang gadis berambut teal yang berkepang ganda, membuat pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya menengok ke arahnya. Hari itu ia menikmati indahnya taman yang berada di dalam rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat, ditemani dengan kekasihnya yang berambut kebiruan.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?" Tanya pemuda itu, berusaha tersenyum. Sebenarnya pemuda yang bernama lengkap Shion Kaito itu sangat khawatir dengan kondisi gadis di sebelahnya yang juga merupakan kekasihnya, Hatsune Miku. Gadis itu, menurut keterangan dokter rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat, menderita penyakit kronis yang sulit disembuhkan. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, "Bolehkah aku memelukmu, Kaito-kun?" Pinta gadis itu penuh harap.

Mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu, wajah Kaito langsung memerah bak tomat yang siap panen. "Heh? Tapi ini…-"

Tanpa peduli Kaito yang belum selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, tanpa peduli orang lain yang memandang mereka, Miku langsung memeluk pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi itu dengan erat. Sangat erat. Seperti tidak ingin lepas dari orang yang sangat penting untuknya itu. Kaito hanya bisa membalas pelukan kekasihnya, dengan senyum kesedihan yang menggelayut di wajahnya.

"Aku… Mungkin sebentar lagi kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi, Kaito-kun." Bisik Miku seakan menjawab kesedihan kekasihnya.

.

* * *

**Seperti alunan detak jantungku  
Tak bertahan melawan waktu**

* * *

.

Dalam sekejap Kaito langsung melepaskan dekapannya dan menarik dirinya dari pelukan kekasihnya, dan dalam sekejap pula kehangatan yang ia rasakan sejenak menghilang. "Apa maksudmu, Miku-chan? Apa kamu sudah menyerah dengan penyakitmu?" Tanya Kaito, kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Gadis itu menunduk, seperti tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Miku-chan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito khawatir.

Seakan menjawab kekhawatiran Kaito, Miku langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lurus mata pemuda yang ada di depannya. Sambil tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan kanan kekasihnya dan menempatkannya di dadanya, yang tentu saja membuat wajah Kaito memerah lagi.

"M-Miku-chan?" Tanya Kaito bingung, dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"… Ini… Ini detak jantungku, Kaito-kun." Jawab Miku dengan tersenyum sedih. "Kau pasti bisa merasakan alunannya kan? Seperti sedikit melambat… kan?" Air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya, meski dia tetap tersenyum.

Kaito seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Perasaan takut mulai menghantuinya. Takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sebentar lagi… Aku pasti pergi. Entah kenapa aku yakin akan hal itu." Kata gadis berambut teal itu, masih menggengam tangan kanan kekasihnya, masih dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. "Mungkin karena aku yang sudah tidak bisa lagi bertahan melawan penyakit ini."

.

* * *

**Dan semua keindahan yang memudar  
Atau cinta yang telah hilang**

* * *

.

"Miku-chan, jangan berkata seperti itu." Kaito berusaha menyemangati Miku yang tampaknya sudah pasrah akan kesehatannya yang kian memburuk. "Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa sembuh."

Miku menggeleng pelan. "Kaito-kun juga sudah tahu kalau dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakitku ini belum ada obat ataupun metode yang bisa menyembuhkannya kan?" Kata Miku dengan berusaha tersenyum, meski dalam benaknya ia ingin menangis.

"Tapi-" Jari telunjuk Miku membuat Kaito menghentikan perkataannya. Kaito melihat gadis yang ia sayangi menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi. Pemuda itu langsung memandangi kekasihnya. Raut wajah yang awalnya selalu terlihat ceria, kini keceriaan itu terlihat semakin pudar. Begitu juga dengan kondisi fisik yang semakin melemah dari hari ke hari. Semua keindahan gadis itu seakan memudar perlahan.

Sesaat kemudian, Miku langsung memeluk Kaito. Kehangatan serasa menjalari tubuh keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kaito-kun." Bisik Miku ketika memeluk Kaito.

Sambil membalas pelukan kekasihnya, Kaito menjawab, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Miku-chan. Selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu."

.

* * *

**Tak ada yang abadi  
Tak ada yang abadi  
Biarkan aku bernafas sejenak  
Sebelum hilang**

* * *

.

Dingin. Dalam pelukannya, Kaito merasakan tubuh kekasihnya mulai kehilangan kehangatannya. 'Jangan-jangan…'.

Dan benar dugaan Kaito, Miku, yang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur dalam pelukan Kaito, sudah tidak ada detak jantung maupun denyut nadinya. Sudah "pergi" meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia kasihi, termasuk Shion Kaito.

"Miku-chan, kamu bercanda kan?" Kaito terlihat tidak percaya, diguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan tujuan agar ia terbangun. Namun, di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Gadis itu sudah "tertidur" untuk selamanya. "Oh ya, dokter!" Dengan segera Kaito menggendong tubuh kekasihnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Tapi… semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

* * *

.

Kini hanya tinggal dia seorang di depan nisan itu. Rapuh. Hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya yang sekarang. Rapuh karena gadis yang selama dua bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. "Tertidur" di bawah nisan yang ada di hadapannya. "Miku-chan…" Kata pemuda berambut kebiruan itu sambil menatap nisan di depannya. "Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku secepat ini…" Air mata perlahan mulai membasahi kedua pipi pemuda itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, memori akan kekasihnya seakan menyeruak dari benaknya. Berputar tanpa henti bagai gulungan pita kaset yang diputar terus menerus. Setelah hampir 3 jam berdiri di depan nisan itu, hanya menatap dan mengingat kembali memori akan dirinya, pemuda berambut biru itu melangkah pergi. Tanpa mengetahui ada yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

.

* * *

**Jiwa yang lama segera pergi**

**Bersiaplah para pengganti**

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**~Hore!~**

**~Akhirnya bkin fanfic lage!~**

**~Ini fic, bisa dibilang, prekuel dari fanfic saya yang judulnya "Kisah Cintaku"~**

**~Padahal skripsi sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan, tapi tenang aja (Digaplok Pembimbing Skripsi)~**

**~Semoga skripsi saya bisa selesai dan dapat meramaikan FFN dengan fanfic saya yg lain (Amin!)~**

**~Akhir kata author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ****para ****reader yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yg gaje, OOC, dan abal ini~**

**~Mohon reviewnya~**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
